ecovillagefandomcom-20200214-history
SEED Ecovillage Agricommunity
Society for Ecological Education and Development (SEED) International Community for Sustainable Living: An Ecovillage Agricommunity A group of energetic, enthusiastic and committed individuals, dedicated to working with others to accomplish the common vision of an international ecovillage agricommunity. Consider a visit to experience the power and possibilities of sustainable living for yourself. If you see value in the project, perhaps you’ll become a part of the growing membership of SEED International Ecovillage Agricommunity near Cahuita National Park. Currently citizens of Costa Rica, Canada, Columbia, Germany and the U.S.A are property-owning members of the community. Residents are presently mostly weekend and seasonal, with one current full-time family. https://www.SEEDcostarica.com https://www.facebook.com/SEEDcostarica SEED International Community for Sustainable Living home sites are located in the foothills of the Talamanca Mountain Range, in Cahuita District, Talamanca Canton, Limon Province, Costa Rica. Our community is comprised of members who own ½ hectare (~1.25 acre) private lots within the 140-hectare (~245 acre) sustainability focused SEED corporation. The six founding members of the International Community together hold the SEED corporation partnership shares. 2010 Projects: 1) Initial business plan for SEED is developed, 2) Property suitable for the project is located, 3) Five primary investors form the SEED partnership, 4) Deposit is made on the purchase of the property 2011 Projects: 1) Final business plan for SEED is adopted, 2) Investment partner joins SEED, 3) ~140-hectare (~245 acres) of property is purchased, 4) Roads roughed in, with two public road entrances to SEED, 5) First structures built, with one being the SEED Community Center, 6) Eighteen half-hectare (~1.25 acre) real estate lots are surveyed, 7) First two real estate areas are opened for development, 8) Five of these first lots go to the SEED partners, 9) Two International Community lots are sold, with the funds reinvested in SEED 2012 Projects: 1) Roads are finished with drainage, grading and gravel, 2) Seven-hectare Agroecology Demonstration Center is begun, 3) First water service line is installed, 4) 1,450 fruit trees are planted, 5) Ninety-hectare Primary Forest Wildlife Sanctuary is founded, 6) Thirty-hectare Reforestation Project is begun, 7) First biodigester is installed, 8) Two International Community lots are sold, with the funds reinvested in SEED 2013 Projects: 1) Initial phase of Agroecology Demonstration Center is finished, 2) Integrated agroecology farm projects continued, 3) Reforestation Project continues, 4) Second biodigester is installed, 5) Local community outreach begins, 6) Primary Forest Wildlife Sanctuary path system initiated, 7) Two International Community lots are sold, with the funds reinvested in SEED 2014 Projects: 1) Integrated agroecology farm projects continue, 2) Stairway and Community overlook shelter completed, 3) Reforestation Project continues, 4) Community garden founded near the agroecology project, 5) Local community outreach continues, 6) One International Community lot is sold, with the funds reinvested in SEED 2015 Projects: 1) A visitor center/multipurpose space is completed, 2) The first private residence on a community lot is completed, 3) A second private residence on a community lot is begun, 4) The agroecology farm becomes self sufficient, producing all farm animal feed, 5) All underway SEED projects continue as planned, 6) The Ecological Solutions project is begun by some of the SEED partners